rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenic Foryx
Apperance Xenics apperance is his coal black messy hair and electric blue eyes (Foryx eyes). He stands at 6'2 and has a agile musclar built meant for speed but also strength. He has a long scar going from under his right eye across his nose to under his left eye, aslo jet black chain markings around his left arm going from his shoulder down to his wrist all four chains spirling around his left arm. He wears most blue,grey and black clothing aswell as a painted blue steel armoured right arm with blade attachment on his forearm and spike on the upper arm. Personality Xenics personality can be very random he is mostly calm and collected but he has a bit of a insane temper. He is nice to most people he meets unless he finds them annoying in which case he will act like a total jerk to them. People older then him he respects unless he finds them utterly ignorant in which case he will ignore them and only listen to them to keep them from annoying him further. Xenics insane side can be totally unpredictable he could be angry, sad, or happy and acts random when he is deep in his insanity but it is like a switch that rarely turns on anymore. Combat style Xenics combat style is only hand-to-hand combat he is good with dual blades and shadow magic however he prefers hand to hand since he thinks there is nothing better then sending his fist into someones face. His hand to hand combat arranges from unpredictable moves and grapples aswell as using the terrain around him if available. Other then that the only thing Xenic has been able to do since he has been turned is use the power of his mind but he rarely uses it. Third age Xenic was born during the early to mid beginning of the god wars he does not recall his parents and was on his own since he was able to walk. Xenic was now eighteen years old as he lived through the god wars Xenic always tried his best to avoid the fighting while trying to survive by scavenging for food and water. However his life would change forever as he warndered into a fresh battle field the battle had ended but there were many still wounded and crying for help, one man caught Xenics eyes. This man was very pale and the lower half of his body was gone yet he was still alive, the pale man noticed Xenic staring as he beckoned him over Xenic was hesitant at first but thought this was a good chance to score some things off the mans dead body. As he got close enough for the man to reach him the pale man quickly lashed out at him grasping his leg and pulling Xenic to him as he bit into Xenics leg Xenic only felt like a fire started in his leg and quickly spread throughout his body as he collasped and fell into unconsciousness. Fourth age It was now the fourth age Xenic now a Vampyre or so others called him does not remember his past in the third age much after being turned. All he recalls is blood and screaming and the faces of men and women that he constantly sees in his mind. He spent his fourth age trying to forget and erase his horrid past but to no avail it came to the point where he accepted it and became the monster the man made him so long ago. He begin acting like a monster killin and feeding as he pleased for many years until he ran into Alucard and joined Draculea under Alucards wing. This is when he met his mother and father Morgan and Xela but instead of a happy reunion he was enraged at them for abandoning him and does not think of them as parents. He gained many friends and family in Draculea but he still spent most of his time alone and away from others when he could still missing somthing in his life but he did not know what it could be. Fifth age During the fifth age Xenic left Alucards coven and spent most his time with a man he met in that same coven named Joni Alfonse. Along with Joni's friends Martian and Jon, Xenic hung around them as they tried to teach him to be less like a monster. Many weeks past as Xenic was learning to curve and control his insane temper, and finally the missing piece to the puzle appeared before Xenic. Vie Etmort, Xenic fell for her instantly and knew she was the one years passed as he spent more time with Vie and then she finally beared him children and he made her his fiance, but happiness is never constant Xenic began vanishing without a trace for some time and returning. Vie lost and distraught with this was constantly upset with Xenic as he done this Xenic had no explaination for it either but he always promised he would return to her if he ever disappeared again. Months passed and finally Xenics two sons Xanthus and Vennier were born Xenic was there and it was the happiest moment in his life holding his two beautiful baby boys in his arms. But eventually yet again Xenic vanished but this time it was for a longer time, and as Xenic returned he was shocked and hurt to find Vie in the arms of his brother and best friend Joni. Betrayed and hurt he lashed out in angry and tried to kill them both but he failed and with that he left hiding his tears and trying to hide behind his mask of angry of how hurt he was. Xenic eventually went back to his grandfather and was used to be a weapon at Alucards disposal and Xenic enjoyed it being able to be the monster he was and cause pain and misery to numb his own. Sixth age To be added. Category:Vampyre Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Foryx